U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,841 shows a disposable seat liner made of cellulosic fibers bonded to a backing sheet and having a construction to permit seat belts to penetrate thereover to strap in the user.
However, experience has shown that there is a need for a cover for a dining chair that is translucent to permit viewing of the fabric below yet be protective thereof especially if such chair is to be used by children. In addition, the cover should be wipable with sponge, be not easily displaced when used yet be easily removable, if desired.